Sailor Dark Moon - contd
by Oreo596
Summary: When Rini takes the gang to the future, Wiseman brain washes Serena instead of Rini... Can the gang handle a Dark Serena? Will they get her back in time?... I suck a summarys enjoy rated R18 for content. - I am continuing this unfinished story from a previous writer, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

By: guitarbabe2005

P.S: the scouts and that have all ready met King Endymion and found out that Rini was Darien's and Serena's child

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this story idea.

King Endymion leads Rini, the inner scouts and Serena and Darien all transformed, down a long hallway. Every few meters a portrait or tapestry was hung. The only sound was from heels hitting the white marble floor. After what felt like eternity King Endymion stopped in front of a pair of large double doors with intricate designs engraved on them. King Endymion turned and said

"Brace yourselves" his voice echoing around him as tears welled up in his eyes. His hand hovered over the doors silver handle for a brief moment before he grasped it and opened the door. The door glided open smoother then a hot knife through butted. Slowly and respectfully everyone moved into the room.

The room was built entirely out of white marble and had silver trimming. It was completely empty apart from a large crystal structure and two silver chairs. The king gestured for the group to move towards the crystal. Rini ran towards the crystal and started to cry and screamed

"Why wont you WAKE UP!" as she hit the crystal. The scouts looked at each other and walked towards the crystal a unanimous gasp went through the group when the looked in the crystal. Mina, Amy and Lita burst out in loud sobs. Silent tears ran down Raye's face as she fell to her knees holding the crystal as best she could. Darien grabbed Serena's hand and they both went to the crystal. As so as Darien looked at it he started to cry and slid to the ground, and held Rini. Serena stood, her cerulean blue eyes dry and just started at the crystal. She felt a hand on her arm. She looked and saw it was King Endymion.

"Your future self Neo-Queen Serenity, Serena we were attacked and you went to get Rini from the garden. You would have been safe if you had the Silver Imperial Crystal but…" the king didn't finish

"Why didn't I have the crystal?" Serena asked

"It was gone Serena, we have no idea where it is. I'm sorry," said the king and he pulled her into a hug

"So I'm dead"

"No Serena not dead when the Negaverse they put a sleeping spell on the whole of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity was about to be hit when the scouts pulled there power together and placed Serenity inside this crystal chamber. But she won't wake up, we've tried everything. She's been in there sleeping for the past 8 months," Sighed the king

"I see, I need air I'm going for a walk. No one is to follow me am I clear" commanded Serena

"Yes" said Raye

"Good" Serena said as she walked out the doors her Sailor Moon shoes clicking on the marble floor.

"What are you doing Raye letting her go by herself!" hissed Lita

"She just found out that she's been stuck in crystal like some museum bug for the past 8 months. She's got to get her head around it. Besides she's on castle grounds, she wont get hurt here." Snapped Raye. Before she turned back to the sleeping figure of Neo-Queen Serenity.

As Serena walked through the gardens she spotted a swing.

"Must be Rini's" she said out loud as she lowered herself into the seat and started to swing back and forth, she opened the star locket Darien had given her a long time ago. Serena let the melody sweep over her. When suddenly a fierce wind came up out of nowhere. Serena jumped up from the swing and tried to run back to the castle. But found her feet were stuck.

"What's going on?" Serena yelled

"Haha nice to meet you Sailor Moon… or do you prefer Princess Serenity, Serena or Neo-Queen Serenity" chuckled a male voice. The star locket fell from Serena's hands and hit the ground next to the swing.

"Who are you? Sailor Moon to you Nega-jerk," asked Serena

"I am Wiseman and I believe I have a offer that you cant refuse"

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20 Next

Post Review As

Top of Form

Actions

Share

Follow/Favorite

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

By: guitarbabe2005

Hey every one heres chappie 2 enjoy read and review PLEASE love ya's 4ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

"Well I think I can refuse any offer I don't like," said Serena

"Let's discuss this back at my place?" laughed Wiseman

"I'm not going anywhere with you Wiseman" yelled Serena

"I wasn't asking you I was telling you!" said Wiseman as black lighting fired down from the sky. Forming a close circle around Serena. A loud crash of thunder and a blinding flash of light as Serena was gone Wiseman laughed and faded till the only things that proved anyone was there was the fallen star locket and a few black scorch marks.

"Serena!" Darien yelled

"What's wrong Darien?" asked Amy

"I don't know but I can't feel Serena any more," said Darien as he started to run down the hall everyone followed close behind. They ran through the gardens and came to the swing. Darien stopped and picked something up off the ground.

"What are these?" asked Amy when she saw the scorch marks

"Looks like lightning strikes" said Lita after she inspected them a bit

"What did you find Darien?" asked Rei

"Serena was here look" said Darien as he opened his hand sitting on his palm was the star locket.

"The negaverse has her," said King Endymion "I'm sorry I will do everything in my power to get her back"

"Oh Serena" whispered Darien

Dark Moon Head Quarters

 _Wiseman's Chambers_

"Serena join the dark moon family" said Wiseman

"Never" spat Serena

"Don't you remember how everyone was so mean to you? Your daughter? Your Mother. Father, brother? How your friends hated you and criticized you? Your boyfriend picked on you? Even your cat turned on you," said Wiseman in a soothing voice

"No… that's not true…no," said Serena in a shaky voice

" look Serena they don't even miss you" Said Wiseman as he showed Serena a image of her friends happy at a picnic at the park and Darien had a arm around Rei with Rini sitting in between them eating a ice cream.

"I'm so glad Serena's gone now I can be with the one I REALLY love" said Darien as he looked at Rei

"Yeah Serena disappearing was the best thing ever. I was about to kicker her out of the scouts any way" sneered Lita

"Me to she was such a ditz I was embarrassed to be seen with her" said Mina.

"She was so stupid to I swear she couldn't pass a test even if she had the answers." Laughed Amy

"I can believe I'm even related to her. But at least I have you now Rei you're a much better mother then her" said Rini.

Slowly the image faded

"See Serena they weren't your REAL friends, but I could be your friend" said Wiseman "you were alone, friendless and loveless no one ever loved you, you were born alone and will always be alone"

"I was born alone and will always be alone" said Serena "NO that cant be right" she whispered

'Hmmmm she has a strong will' thought Wiseman

"Remember Serena your so called friends would leave you at every chance and talk about you behind your back. Remember how sad you were, how you would cry to yourself and no one would come and help you. Remember how it felt to be alone, remember the sadness, the emptiness. Do you remember Serena?"

"Y-y-y-yes I do remember. I remember the loneliness, the sadness, the emptiness." Said Serena slowly

"Let me help you Serena," said Wiseman

"Yes help me Wiseman"

"If I help you want are you going to do Serena?"

"I am going to make them pay"

"Good girl accept the power of the dark crystal" said Wiseman as a beam of dark purple energy appeared in front of Serena

"Yes I accept the dark crystals power," said Serena as she stepped into the dark energy beam. As the energy surrounded Serena she changed from Sailor Moon into Princess Serenity, as the energy circled her body her white dress turned black. The crescent moon on her forehead flickered for a moment and turned black and tuned upside down.

The energy beam slowly vaporized.

"How do you feel Serena?" asked Wiseman

"Powerful"

"Good can you transform?"

"Yes Wiseman"

"Will you show me?"

"Yes"

"Good go ahead" said Wiseman as he backed up

"Dark Moon Crystal Power" yelled Serena a dark light surrounded her. When the light was gone there stood Serena in her Sailor Moon form but there were noticeable changes. Her fluke was jet black; the ribbons all over her uniform were grey. Her tiara was silver with a dark purple jewel in the centre. Her chocker was silver with a black upside down crescent moon in the middle.

Her earrings were normal except the crescent moons on them were black and upside down and the jewels in her hair were dark purple. Her gloves and the body suit were a dark purple colour that complemented the silver and the black. Finally her shoes were silver with black upside down crescent moons on them and they had a good 1 and a half inches taller heel on them.

"Perfect lets see a attack, hit that table," said Wiseman as a table appeared 20 feet away from Serena. Serena pulled out her moon scepter that was now silver with purple jewels and yelled

"Childs play Dark Moon Scepter Elimination" a dark purple beam of light flew out of the scepter and smashed into the table making it vaporized.

"Yes Sailor Moon you are ready" smiled Wiseman

"No I am now called Sailor Dark Moon," said Serena

"Oh course Sailor Dark Moon," laughed Wiseman "come we have training to do"

"Yes Wiseman" said Sailor Dark Moon as she followed Wiseman to the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

By: guitarbabe2005

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed you rock well here's chappie 3 enjoy love y'all

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

"Darien, scouts, Rini it is time for you to got back to the past there is trouble there" said King Endymion

"I WONT leave with out Serena" said Darien

"Calm down she's in the past… for now" said King Endymion

"Fine I'll go," sighed Darien

"Good I shall call Pluto" said King Endymion, he stepped back and yelled "Pluto open a gate to your sacred realm, allow these travelers back to their own time, so they can claim their own destiny" a flash of light appeared in front of the king and there stood Sailor Pluto

"Yes your majesty they have seen to much all ready. Come scouts, prince Darien, small lady we must hurry Serena needs us, she needs us all" said Pluto as she waved the time staff so a door formed opening it she walked through the group soon followed. King Endymion waved goodbye as the door closed.

As Pluto led the group threw the swirling mists of time images from the groups past flashed all around them.

"When you get to the past you will find Serena is very different and it will take a lot to get her back." Sailor Pluto said sadly

"W-w-will we get her back Pluto?" asked Amy

"I don't know the future is hidden even from me now" said Pluto shaking her head "But I do know this it will take us **all** to get our princess back"

"What do you mean?" asked Rei confused

"It will take the whole Sailor Scout team inners _**AND**_ outers. To get Serena back we will need Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and my self" said Pluto with a sigh "I was hoping they wouldn't need to be awoken yet but under the circumstances… "

"What do we do when we get back to our own time?" asked Darien

"Wait for me to bring the outers ok," said Pluto as she stopped in front of a door "this is the door to your time I shall see you soon my friends"

"Goodbye Pluto" Lita said as she gave her a hug

"Goodbye my friends" said Pluto as the door opened and the group walked threw. The gang found themselves in the park

"What now?" asked Rei

"I don't know Rei I really don't know," sighed Darien

"Uh guys I think we should transform" said Mina

"Why?" asked Amy

"Look major Nega-energy at 10 o'clock" said Mina pointing towards the centre of the park. Sure enough there was a strong evil vibe over the park

"Rini stay here" said Darien as he pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask

"Ok," sighed Rini as the girls pulled out their transformation wands

"Mercury Star Power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

A blinding flash of light surrounded the girls and when it faded away there stood the Sailor Scouts.

"Come on girls lets go kick some nega-butt," yelled Rei as the girls and Darien ran towards the Nega-energy. As they got closer they saw a sight that made them stop. There was Serena dressed in a black mini skirt, dark purple crop top and black knee high 3 inch heals.

"Oh god Serena you came back Pluto was wrong," yelled Mina as she ran up to Serena and embraced her the others close behind her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" screamed Serena as she grabbed Mina's arm and threw slammed her into the ground and held her by her throat. Mina started to choke

"Serena let her go NOW," yelled Amy

"I'm sorry Serena but, Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!," yelled Lita as she threw a bolt of lightning at Serena. It hit her square in the chest and threw her body 20 meters away from Mina.

"Are you OK Mina?" said Rei as she ran over to her

"Yeah my throats sore though," said Mina

"NO ONE TOUCHES ME!" screamed Serena as she pulled her locket off of her chest "Dark Moon Crystal Power"

"Did she said dark moon crystal power?" asked Amy as they watched a dark light surround Serena. When the light subsided there stood Serena in her Sailor Moon uniform.

"Look her Scout uniform its different," gasped Darien

"Who are you?" yelled Lita at Serena

"I am Sailor Dark Moon, fear ME" screamed Serena as she raised a hand over her head dark lighting bolts shot down from the sky and turned into monsters

"ATTACK THEM!" screamed Sailor Dark Moon as she pointed to the scouts

"Venus Love Chain and Circle!" yelled Mina as she pointed at the nearest monster. It was a direct hit

"Good job Mina Mars Celestial Fire Surround," yelled Rei aiming it at the same monster it turned to dust.

"Why such weak monsters" said Amy "She knows we're stronger then that"

"Hahaha that was just my introduction, catch you round Sailor brats" laughed Serena as she disappeared in a flash of purple light

"Pluto was right, oh Serena why are you like this" sighed Darien as tears ran down his face.

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

By: guitarbabe2005 

Hey guys thanks to everyone who has reviewed, in one review it was mentioned that in chapter 3 I didn't say how Serena's scout uniform had changed. In chapter 2 I described what her new uniform looked like. Well here's chapter 4 enjoy read and review.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

As the girls and Darien detransformed Mina kept repeating

"I can't believe she would do that, I just don't believe it" as she massaged her neck, a bruise was already forming from where Serena had held her.

"Why would she join the negaverse?" whispered Amy

"I don't know Ames," whispered Rei, she turned when she heard soft crying. Looking around Rei found Rini curled up behind a bush

"Rini are you OK?" she asked as she picked Rini

"What happened to m-m-mamma?" cried Rini "why would she hurt you g-g-guys"

"D-d-did you see what happened little one?" asked Rei

"Yes" whispered Rini as she started to cry again

"Shhhh small lady we're gonna work extra hard to get Serena back. I promise," whispered Raye as she gently rocked backwards and forwards

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Darien the girls looked over and saw him on his knees

"ITS NOT FAIR!" he screamed as he slammed his fists into the ground

"Darien stop it," said Lita as she made her way over to him

"WHY HER?" he yelled as he raised his fist ready to slam in into the ground again. Lita grabbed his arm and said

"Calm down, Serena wouldn't want you to be like this"

"Your right Lita" he sighed and stood up "Meeting at my apartment?"

"Sure ½ hour" said Rei

"Yeah see ya then" said Lita as she went to walk away

"Wait what about Rini and Serena's parents" said Amy

"I'll take Rini" said Darien "and Luna can do the mind meld on them"

"OK I'll bring Luna and Artemis with me" said Mina

"See you then" said Darien as he picked Rini up in his arms and walked towards his apartment.

"Darien will Serena be OK?" asked Rini her eyes stared intensely into Darien's daring him to lie.

"I-I-I don't know Rini but your still here right… so that's a good thing" said Darien with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah your probably right Darien" said Rini as nestled her head on Darien's shoulder and closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

As they reached Darien's apartment Rini woke up and opened her eyes and prayed that she had just had a bad dream. But all to quickly everything came flooding back to her. Silent tears ran down her face as she remembered how her future mother had turned evil.

Darien looked over and saw Rini crying softly he wiped her tears away he held her for half an hour as Rini cried out her frustrations before she cried herself to sleep, picking her up Darien placed her in his bed so she would be more comfortable. Darien walked out onto his balcony and took in deep breaths his mind screamed

'Why?' a question that not even the Scout of time could answer him. When a thought flashed in his mind did his future self King Endymion know this would happen to Serena?

"No I didn't know Darien," said a familiar voice behind him Darien turned and saw King Endymion.

"How…"

"How did I know what you were thinking" cut in King Endymion Darien nodded his head "Its simple I knew because I am you everything you think I know" King Endymion let out a small laugh

"But believe me Darien I would never have allowed Serena out of my sight if I had known trust me" Darien let out a sigh

"I know I love her to much to let anything happen to her so you would to" a small smile played on his lips

"Yes and your love grows trust me" said King Endymion

"Why are you here aren't you needed in your own time?" asked Darien

"Yes but I thought this would help you, you dropped this and left before I could give it to you" King Endymion held out the Star Locket. Slowly Darien grabbed it

"Thank you"

"No worries I must go now Darien I am needed back in my own time, good luck" said King Endymion as he started to fade back into his own time

"Goodbye" whispered Darien as he open the Star Locket and let the melody wash over him and remind him of happier times.

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

By: guitarbabe2005 

Hey here's chapter 5 enjoy read and review PLEASE love y'all honey's

Hey I had a few questions about this story and I thought I would clear it up.

Question 1 this story is about Serena becoming evil (it's a variation on the Sailor Moon series when Rini turned into Wicked Lady but in my story Serena becomes Sailor Dark Moon)

Question 2 in the first chapter I said every one was in the future (and that they found out about Rini being Serena and Darien's 'love child'). The hall they were walking down was the hall leading to the chamber with Neo-Queen Serenity's body crystallized. In crystal Tokyo in the future but the story is mainly set in Serena and Darien's 'present time'

Question 3 the inner scouts are 16; the outers are 17(with the exception of Sailor Saturn who in my story's is called Heather not sure if its right have heard it before who is 15). Darien is 20 and Rini is 13 (a little old but hey writers proactive)

Question 4 the scouts were in the future after Rini had taken them there hoping that they would awaken her mother

Question 5 yes they are in the hall in the crystal palace.

I hope this clears up any questions if anyone else has other questions please Privet Message me or review and I will answer them for me.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Darien stood outside for a long time after his future self left and he let the music wash over him, he was out there for so long the moon started to rise in the sky. Darien grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and sent a text message to the girls and told them to come tomorrow morning when they were all rested. He got agreeing replies as they all needed time to digest what had happened to their friend.

Soon the moon had risen in the sky and cast its pale glow over everything, and to Darien it seamed that only a moment had passed. As Darien stood outside bathed only in moonlight with the haunting tune of the Star Locket in his ears he didn't notice when something small and black silently climbed next to him. When a velvety black paw rested on his arm he snapped back to reality. His lopsided grin appeared briefly as he raised a hand a scratched Luna's head

"Hey Luna" he whispered softly, Luna turned her wise eyes towards the moon and let out a sigh and said

"You've been through worse you know Prince"

"I no, but… I would give anything to trade places with her Luna" said Darien very softly as the moonlight caught the single silent tear as it rand down his cheek.

"Yes I know we all would be willing to trade places, but…" Luna drifted off

"What Luna, what were you going to say?" said Darien as panic welled up in his chest.

"Calm your self Prince, I was going to say, but everything in life has purpose, the Princess has saved you from great evil, and maybe the gods and goddesses have decided, cruel though it maybe that it is time for you do the same," whispered Luna her eyes still on the sky "the gods and goddesses have not dealt you and the Princess a easy hand Prince"

"But nothing good in life comes easy, though dose it Luna" said Darien. Luna turned to him a feline smile on her face

"No Prince nothing good comes easy," and a soft white light surrounded Luna and when it faded away Luna had turned into Queen Serenity.

"Queen Serenity your Luna? Didn't you die?" said Darien the Queen let out a small laugh that sounded like bell chimes

"No Luna is still Luna, I came in the _form_ of Luna so that I could talk to you. I did die but the gods granted me a boon to come back from the other side to bring you the help you need. You are wise Prince and your heart aches for my daughter, I am here to offer what help the gods, goddesses and I can give you," said Queen Serenity softly

"Help your majesty?" asked Darien

"Yes we can give you a gift," said Queen Serenity

"What kind of gift your majesty?" said Darien

"A old treasure you know it well," said Queen Serenity as she closed her eyes her hands started to glow with silver fire, it was so bright that Darien had to shield his eyes. When the light died down Darien opened his eyes and there in Queen Serenity's hands was a gleaming silver sword. Darien could feel old memories trying to stir.

"Claim your sword Prince," said Queen Serenity as she held out the sword. Slowly Darien closed the small distance between them and grasped the hilt of the sword, the hilt was smooth polished silver and as Darien looked he could see small gems making a circle pattern that was equal hight to the silver on both sides of the hilt a ruby, a sapphire, a emerald, a topaz, a amethyst, a garnet, a amber and a aquamarine. These circled a larger white diamond and a larger gold diamond that were cut to fit each other, vines with roses on it were engraved around the two diamonds. As Darien looked at the sword old memories came flooding back.

Serena had given him the sword not long after they had started their secret relationship, the white and gold diamonds represented them and the smaller gems represented the scouts and how they would always look after him.

"This will keep you save my love, it has the blessing of a goddess on it" she told him when she gave it to him

Darien remembered how he would take it became a necessity no matter where he went. Then he remembered something he had been told as he looked at Queen Serenity as he choked out

"This is the sword Serena killed herself with after I had been slaughtered" sadness filled Queen Serenity's eyes along with unshed tears

"Yes it is," Darien looked at the sword and was about it give it back not wanting a object of Serena's death anywhere near him when Queen Serenity's lily white hands covered his, as she said

"I know what your thinking, but this sword will _HELP_ you get Serena back,"

"I understand I think… but Queen Serenity will… Serena come back to us, back to… me?" asked Darien a slight quiver in his voice. Queen Serenity let out a sigh

"That Prince is something that even the gods do not know, as Sailor Pluto told you even the future is hidden from her this time"

"Yeah Trista did say that" said Darien remembering he could hear Rini stirring in the room behind him

"Ah she's waking up," said Queen Serenity with a smile as she lent over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "it is time for me to go, good luck prince you all are in my thoughts" said Queen Serenity as she started to fade slowly before disappearing. Slowly turning around Darien and walked inside placing the sword in his bottom draw before he headed out towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee as the kettle boiled Darien glanced at the clock 2:23am when the realization hit him he had been standing outside for well over 7 hours.

Weariness hit him quickly and Darien completely forgot about his coffee as he stumbled down the hall to the spare bedroom and fell onto the bed in a deep slumber before his head had even touched the pillow.

Dark Moon Head Quarters

 _Serena's Chamber_

As Serena lay in her bed staring up at the black and silver canopy her long blond hair was spread all around her creating a golden halo around her. Letting out a frustrated sigh Serena tossed aside the heavy quilt and put a fur coat on over her shoulder and walked across the plush carpeted floor to the window seat and sat down.

As she looked at the crystal palace that was glowing with the protective energy of the scouts, a look of disgust appeared on her face as she hit her fist on the glass plane. Pulling her cloak tighter around her she stormed across her chamber and threw open the door and stormed down the hall reaching Wiseman's chamber Serena threw open the doors and she yelled

"WISEMAN!" Her chest heaving

"You called Serena?" asked Wiseman as he appeared in front of her.

"Yes I want to see what is happening in the past! I don't trust those sniveling weaklings,"

"As you wish Serena," said Wiseman as he stared into his crystal ball and muttered chants underneath his breath as he moved his hands around the crystal slowly a dark mist filled the ball and then parted showing all the inner scouts training to the point of exhaustion and Darien sleeping deeply in his bed.

A grin appeared on Serena's face as she muttered and held her crystal in her hands.

"Stupid fools" before she disappeared in a flash of dark light to the past.

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

By: guitarbabe2005

 **Hey here is chapter 6, first things first. I had a few comments about my grammar and I just want to say how sorry I am. When I write these stories I usually just publish them, as my life is really busy at the moment and I just want to up date my stories. I will try my hardest to get a friend to read it or to just go over it a bit more carefully. Again I apologize. Next thing Nick Johnson asked a few questions. Here they are,**

 **plot of the story is that Serena becomes evil A.K.A Sailor Dark Moon. It is similar to the show story about Rini becoming wicked lady, but I did it from a different view, as Serena is hardly portrayed evil.**

 **2\. In chapter 5 I said how old the scouts were but here they are again. The inner scouts are 16; the outers are 17(with the exception of Sailor Saturn who is 15). Darien is 20 and Rini is 13.**

 **3\. As I said in question 1 I wanted to show Serena from a different view and it came to me in the form of this story.**

 **4\. Serena DID try and stop as I wrote it in chapter 2 but she was brain washed. Again in chapter 2 Wiseman manipulated Serena's memories. Similar to the show but with Serena and NOT Rini.**

 **5\. Yes Wiseman took Serena by force. She did refuse him until Wiseman started to manipulate her memories and brain washed her.**

 **6\. The Star Locket didn't end up burned, but it was on the ground. Serena dropped it when Wiseman took her. The burn marks were from the light that appeared before Serena was gone. It left black scorch marks that looked like lightning strikes.**

 **7\. Serena was taken to the dark moon head quarters.**

 **I hope these clear up any questions you guys have. Sorry this chappie is small I just need to update I will make chappie 7 longer I promise ok. If any one has any more questions please let me know. Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the story IDEA!**

As the girls took a small break from their training Amy let out a sigh

"I can't believe we forgot Darien!"

"It's OK Ames he's got his hands full with Rini or he's sleeping what we should be doing RIGHT NOW. Any way he messaged us so relax," said a tired Mina

"Yeah I still feel bad though," sighed Amy. None of the girls said anything Rei stood up slowly and said

"Come on girls we need to train a bit more then we can sleep" Mina let out a sigh and slowly stood up her limbs heavy.

"No we can't help Serena if we are sleeping," said Mina

"We can't help Sere if we cant power up or attack," said Lita the girls muttered their agreement. As they powered down waves of fatigue washed over their tired bodies. Slowly making their way up the temple stairs into Rei's bedroom and fell into a deep sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Suddenly the sound of high heels against floorboards could be heard and the sliding door to ray's room opened silently and in walked Serena wearing a dark purple leather mini skirt, a purple boob tube with a silver pattern on it, silver and amethyst pendent and earrings and silver high heel shoes with straps running all up her legs. Her lips had been painted with bright purple lipstick and her eyes were done in silver eye shadow with black eye liner. The dark moon on her forehead glowed slightly.

As she stared down at the sleeping figures a sneer appeared on her face and Serena placed a single dead rose onto the coffee table, walking over to the large vanity mirror Serena took a tube of red lipstick and wrote

' _YOUR NEXT SAIOR BRATS!'_ onto the mirror. Hearing one of the girls moving Serena disappeared from the room.

NEXT MORNING 8 AM

"She was here," said Rei in a soft voice

"Who was Rei?" asked Mina

"Serena look" said Rei holding up the dead rose

"Yeah and she left us a message to" said Lita pointing at the vanity mirror. The girls let out a gasp

"Oh I hope Trista comes soon," said Amy "I don't kn…" the sound of her communicator interrupting her

"Mercury here"

"Mercury its Tuxedo Mask negaverse attack at the mall near the arcade" dais Darien

"We're on way… is it… is it Serena?" asked Amy

"Yeah I-I-its her and she brought friends," said Darien

"Be there soon Darien" said Amy before closing her communicator "You heard him girls Mercury star power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Now lets get our friend back," said Rei as she started running towards the mall. When the girls got to the mall 5 minutes later the first thing they say was Serena

"Serena fight the evil girl," yelled Lita Serena's head snapped to face the girls

"Well, well, well the Sailor Saps," sneered Serena

"This isn't you Sere you're not evil," said Mina

"Rei!" hissed Amy

"Yeah"

"Darien's not here" hissed Amy Rei looked around and saw Amy was right

"Where is Darien Serena?" asked Rei

"Playing with my little friends," giggled Serena "Sphinx, Charybdis, Medusa" yelled Serena suddenly 3 monsters appeared next to Serena "what of Tuxedo Mask?" Serena asked Medusa stepped forward

"Mistresssssss he fought well and issssssssss sssstill alive" hissed Medusa a forked tongue appearing between her lips

"Well done you should have finished the job though," sighed Serena

"Mistresssssss he had a ssssssword it made it very hard to kill him" hiss Medusa cowering slightly

"A SWORD is nothing Medusa besides metal" yelled Serena "well enough of this DARK MOON CRYSTAL POWER" After the light had died down there stood Sailor Dark Moon

"Now which of you Sailor Saps want to go first?" asked Serena sweetly

"None of them Serena" said a masculine voice Serena turned and saw Darien

"Ahhh Cape Boy" said Serena "now I can get rid of you all in one go"

"Not so fast we are the outer scouts," said a voice behind Serena "I am Sailor Pluto"

"I am Sailor Neptune"

"I am Sailor Uranus"

"I am Sailor Saturn"

"Awwwww how touching more Sailor Brats" sighed Serena "Sphinx, Charybdis, Medusa attack" the three monsters jumped and started to attack the sailors. Serena hovered 5 meters off the ground and pulled out a nail file and started to do her nails Serena let out a yawn as she watched the fight down below her

"Serena this isn't you" yelled Darien Serena looked down at him and pointed her finger at him causing him to rise up to her hight. With another wave of her hand Darien's arms were held to his sides and he was immobilized. Serena closed the distance between them and rested her hand on the side of his face.

"Darien join the negaverse… come join ME!" whispered Serena tears welled up in Darien's eyes

"I-I-I-I cant Serena I-I-I-I have to look after our daughter and get you back to normal," stuttered Darien

"But I am normal Darien, this is the REAL Serena don't you like?"

"No" whispered Darien, Serena smirked and leaned in and kissed him. Her mouth pressing hungrily against his pushing her body up close against his. Serena opened her mouth and let her tongue run along his lips, as a natural reaction Darien opened his lips and accepted her. As Serena deepened the kiss slowly Serena's spell lost its strength and Darien pushed Serena away.

"Didn't you like my kisses Dare?" asked Serena with a evil grin on her face

"It didn't feel like you Serena. I want MY soul mate back," said Darien as tears ran down his face in silent rivers. Serena moved towards Darien again and licked the tears off his face

"Shame, now I have to kill you. We could have been a good team Prince" whispered Serena as she raised her arm and pushed Darien away. Locking her magic onto him once again with a flick of her wrist she caused Darien to be thrown to the ground. His body making a sicking thud against the ground his sword clattered to the ground

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

By: guitarbabe2005

Hey luvvies here is chappie 7 yay and I want to say a BIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGg thank you to all you hunnies who left reviews I love y'all big time and in answer to a question I don't know if I will use diamond in this story lets see how it pans out hey…. well on with the story if any one has any question please review or privet message me ok.

 **Love Guitarbabe2005 xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the story IDEA!**

As Darien's body connected with the ground a look of concern flashed across Serena's face as Serena started to lower to the ground, one arm clutched to her chest the other reaching out to Darien. The scouts stopped fighting and stared wide eyed at Darien's body not noticing Serena or the monsters. Sailor Pluto raised her staff and yelled out

"Pluto Deadly Scream" and aimed it at the nearest monster in a flash of light Charybdis turned into a pile of dust. Medusa seeing this hissed at Pluto

"You will pay for that ssssssssssailor brat… Ssssssssssnake Sssssssssstrike " hissed Medusa as the snakes on her head grew ti a monsters size and stated to attack Sailor Pluto. Sailor Venus suddenly clutched at her chest

"What's wrong Mina?" asked Rei

"Love so strong it hurts" said Mina "look around" all the sailor scouts with the exception of Pluto looked around and saw Serena as she got closer to Darien's as body tears ran down her face. The scouts stood motionless, listened as Serena knelt down next to Darien and rested a hand against his face. Her Scout Uniform started flickering from Sailor Dark Moon to Sailor Moon and back again

"What have I done" she said quickly. The other Sailor Scouts broke out of their trance and saw this could be a chance to get her back

"Serena fight the evil, focus on love," yelled Mina

"You can do it," said Michelle (Sailor Neptune)

"Think of Darien, us, and your daughter," said Heather (Sailor Saturn) suddenly a ray of dark purple energy came from the sky surrounding Serena and Wiseman's voice could be heard

"Serena forget their lies remember the loneliness, the emptiness, the sadness they never loved you." Before the 'but' could escape her lips, dark crystal energy consumed Serena's body. Her uniform stopped flickering and stayed as Sailor Dark Moon Serena rose back into the sky a hard look on her face

"How dare you all, you will pay for your actions," yelled Serena as she raised her hand over her head a ball of dark purple energy started to form in her hands

"Uranus get Darien to safety" yelled Mars

"OK be right back," said Sailor Uranus as she ran over to Darien's motionless body as she kneeled down to pick him up a pair of silver high heal shoes next to her looking up Sailor Uranus was staring into Serena's blue eyes

"Uh uh" said Serena in a mocking tone as she waved a finger in Uranus's face and then Serena was kneeling down so she was eye level with Uranus

"Now why would you want to wreck my fun huh? The party's only just getting started" said Serena as she pushed Uranus away from Darien's body with her foot and held the ball of purple energy in one hand "Medusa, Sphinx have your fun I am leaving and taking a trophy" laughed Serena

"I'm sorry Princess," said Uranus softly "World Shaking" as the two words left her lips the attack hit Serena it sent her flying 20 feet away from where she originally stood the ball of energy still in her hands Uranus grabbed Darien and ran towards Pluto

"Quickly finish this" hissed Uranus "Darien needs help"

Pluto stood forward and was ready to attack when a small hand rested against her shoulder making her look down. There stood Sailor Saturn

"My attack will be better" she said very softly Pluto gave her a nod and stood back. Saturn walked forward a little more and the stood centered between the two monsters and said

"Saturn Silent Scream" **(A.N I don't think this is an actual attack)** with no emotion in her voice. It looked like no attack had taken place until both monsters started screaming and covering their ears and tearing at their flesh.

"Saturn rings explode" **(A.N I made this attack up)** said Sailor Saturn with the same emotionless tone as an dozen purple rings burst from her hands and cut the monsters to pieces seeing this Serena's lips curved into a smirk

"Thanks for playing your prize is certain death!" yelled Serena as she raised the ball of energy over her head and released it as it moved towards the scouts Pluto stepped forward and hit the time staff against the ground opening a small time portal big enough to get Serena's attack. As the attack entered the time portal Serena hissed

"This isn't over Sailor Chumps I'll be back stronger then ever" before she disappeared back to the Dark Moon Headquarters

As the girls powered down Amy scanned Darien

"It OK he's only stunned he's only got some bruising," said Amy with a sigh of relief "Those monsters were hard"

"Yeah but it was almost as if she's playing with us only Sailor Moon can destroy a monster unless we weaken it so much it can hardly move" said Rei "No offense Saturn"

"Please call me Heather and none taken I thought it was strange my self" said Heather

"Oh where are our manners I am Mina that's Lita that's Amy and that's Rei" said Mina with a smile

"Well I am Heather, that's Michelle and that's Amara and you all no Trista" said Heather with a smile

"OK intro's over what can we do to get our Princess back" said Amara "Some guardians you guys turned out to be" Michelle moved forward and placed a hand on Amara's shoulder

"It wasn't their fault apologize NOW Am" said Michelle softly

"I-I am sorry this is a shock to see the princess like this" said Amara

"We accept your apology," said Lita "lets get Darien to my apartment its closer, Rei can you go and get Rini from Darien's?"

"Sure Lita be back soon" said Rei as she ran towards Darien's apartment building. Amara picked Darien up in her arms and asked

"Where to?"

"Follow me" said Lita as she started walking to her apartment "its about a 5 minute walk from here" slowly the group of tired scouts started to make the walk to Lita's house Darien still unconscious…

ooooooo another cliffie SORRY read and review check out my other stories

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

By: guitarbabe2004

Hey darlings here is the long awaited chapter 8 and I want to say thanks hunnies for sticking with me these looooonnnnnggggggggg months haha and to all you sweeties who left me reviews…. This is only a short chapter just to see if I am going in the right direction…. Please let me know…. well on with the story if any one has any question please review or privet message me ok.

 **Love Guitarbabe2005 xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the story IDEA!**

As the 7 scouts and an unconscious Darien neared Lita's apartment everyone was silent. As Lita opened the door to her apartment Amara laid Darien on the couch. The girls detransformed and Amy used her Mercery computer to scan Darien the girls waited with bated breaths to see if the prince, their friend and future king would be OK. As the girls waited Mina turned to Trista

"Trista can you tell us anything…."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry the future is blocked from even me the guardian of time"

Mina let out a small sigh and said

"I was just hoping" the group fell into silence again the only sound to be heard was the gentle beeping from the Mercery computer, the ticking of the clock on the wall and Darien's shallow breathing.

The girls stood or sat like statues Lita, Amara and Trista lent against the wall not moving a muscle Mina sat on a chair her head in her hands. Michelle had one arm around Heather whose tiny pale body was trembling slightly silent tears running down her face.

Suddenly Lita's doorbell rung breaking the silence making everyone jump. Lita pushed herself off the wall using her foot, slowly and silently she walked to the door and opened it. There stood Rei, her eyes were red and puffy. Lita could tell that she had been crying as she held Rini in her arms asleep. Tears ran down the little girl's face as silent tears coursed out from underneath her shut eyes.

Lita moved out of the doorway and Rei walked softly in so not to disturbed her delicate charge. Rei walked into the living room and saw Darien lying on the couch. She turned a whiter shade of pale.

"A-a-a-Amy you said he was OK"

"I thought he was…" said Amy softly "but it was only a quick scan, he… he's not OK he's hurt"

Tears coursed down Rei's face she tightened her grip on Rini slightly

"I'm going to put Rini in your bed Lita" said Rei as she walked towards the bedroom. After laying Rini on the bed and covering her up, Rei walked back into the living room tears still running down her face.

Mina got up off the chair and walked over to Rei and hugged her tears coursing down her face as well. The group watched in silence, finally the beeping sound on the Mercury computer stopped.

"What's the diagnosis Doc?" asked Amara

"He has broken bones, some internal bleeding and he is week," said Amy with a sigh "I don't know what to do with out taking him to a hospital"

"We can help," said Trista softly

"How?" asked Mina softly

"We can use a little of our powers to help him heal, he is already healing himself but we can help"

"What do you mean he is healing himself?" asked Amy

"Well haven't you noticed you all heal quicker injuries that should put you in hospital are healed in a few days… look at Darien"

The girls looked at Darien and some of his minor bruising was starting to go already

"Its part of who we are we are in battle so we heal quicker, that's how it has always been but we can help him" said Trista as she walked over to Darien's body and laid a hand on his shoulder

"Pluto Power" she whispered softly a dark green glow appeared around her hand and was gone after a few seconds. Amy was next she placed her hand on Darien's forehead

"Mercury Power" a blue glow appeared around her hand and disappeared. Next went Heather then Lita, Rei, Michelle, Amara finally Mina went last she placed her hand over Darien's heart

"Venus Power" she whispered "Stay strong, believe in the power of love Darien she WILL come back to us…. She has to"

The girls stood around Darien making a protective circle all hearing Mina's words. Slowly they all resumed their earlier positions sitting or leaning on the walls, they all reflected over what was happening and all thinking about the good times they had had… they all were thinking along the same lines a new enemy appeared and had to be stopped… but how to stop their best friend and princess…. A small sigh escaped every girls lips and they shifted their gaze towards Darien's still figure, this was a waiting game, to see if their princesses true love had the strength needed to save her….

OK what did you all think? PLEASE read and review love you all xoxoBottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

By: guitarbabe2005

Hey sweetie pies here is my LONG LONG LONG awaited chapter 9 sorry its taken me so long to update I have been a bit stuck…. thanks hunnies for sticking with me these looooonnnnnggggggggg months and a big kiss hug to the super sexy reviwers haha…..well on with the story if any one has any question please review or privet message me ok. This is only short OK sorry please read and review… check out my other stuff if you want….

 **Love Guitarbabe2005 xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the story IDEA!**

As the scouts felt their eyes start to droop, Amy said softly

"I think we should find some where to sleep, we need our strength and to be alert"

the scouts nodded in silent agreement and mad their way through Lita's apartment, Lita pointed towards a room at the end of the hall

"I have a bunch of sleeping bag we can all camp in my room if you want" everyone nodded and made their way to Lita's room stopping for a moment at a cupboard to get pillows and sleeping bags. As the girls laid out the sleeping bags thoughts of their princess and friend ran through their minds.

The Outers knew Serena and befriended her without realizing their power, but with their awakening Trista had to completely restore their memories from the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium so they would be ready for what they were facing. The Inners knew her as their princess but most of all leader and friend. As the girls slid into the sleeping bags Mina attentively asked the question everyone had been thinking and not daring to ask.

"What… what are we going to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

By: guitarbabe2005

Hey hey darlings here is chapter 10 hope you all like it please read and review let me know

 **Disclaimer: I certainly don't own sailor moon but I claim the basic ideas of this story twist as my own…**

As those words escaped Mina's mouth 7 heads snapped up, not a single sound could be heard except for the breathing of the scouts. Amara was the first to break the silence.

"We try and get kitten back, if we cant…" Amara trailed off softly a small but pregnant pause filled the air before she continued, "we will be left with… no… other… choice" she finished tears slowly coursing down the tomboys face. Michelle wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"She's right" Michelle said softly. Amara's words rang in the minds of each scout, they all knew what she said was true but the one question that ran freely through each mind was if it came to that would they be able to attack and destroy the one person that they vowed over a millennia ago to protect? As the girls fell into fitful sleeps that very question echoed in their minds.

As Darien slept on the couch his battle worn body was surrounded by an eerie golden glow, as if by magic the minor wounds closed up and the skin looked fresh and un-blemished, the bruising disappeared and slowly the internal damage was carefully repaired. This display was witnessed by a single individual, who quietly walked out of the shadows her hips swinging barely covered by the short black skirt, her bare feet gliding through the carpet, her skin tight silver boob tube reflecting the soft moonlight entering through the window.

Coming to a stop Serena looked down at the sleeping figure of Darien. Slowly she licked her lips, she didn't quiet understand why she suddenly had the urge to see him, she was supposed to hate him, he was her enemy, he used her, LIED to her so just WHY was she getting urges to find Darien? Before she was using him to swing the odds in her favour but now,

'Could it be' thought Serena her eyes widening 'I actually FEEL for this Sailor Scout mascot?'

Suddenly Serena was very unsure as to what was going on in her head, she quietly sunk onto the arm on the lounge Darien was sleeping on. Looking at him Serena slowly reached out a shaking hand to brush away some lose hair from Darien's forehead when Wiseman's voice entered her mind

"Serena, STOP" commanded Wiseman using her own telepathic powers Serena replied

"Why?"

"Cant you see Serena they are using their powers on you it's a TRAP" urged Wiseman "Come I'll prove to you"

a small look of doubt passed over Serena's face at Wiseman's words but still the trust she had for this man was strong, and in the blink of an eye Serena was in Wiseman's quarters

"I am here Wiseman where is your proof?" asked Serena her voice riveting off the walls in the dungeon like room. Slowly Wiseman's orb floated towards Serena, looking inside Serena could see her so called friends crowding around Darien feeding him powers. As Serena stared into the orb Wiseman started to feed more of the dark crystal's energy into Serena's body. Using the power of the dark crystal Wiseman altered what Serena was really seeing and hearing… suddenly Serena heard something that made her blood boil

"You think this trap will work Amy?" asked Mina

"yes our powers are stronger then HERS…" said Amy "All Serena has to do is to touch Darien then… she's OURS"

Wiseman looked over at Serena a smirk on his face the dark crystals power was taking full control of Serena now, her face red with rage, her small hands bailed up into tight fists through clenched teeth she spat

"They… will… PAY!"

"yes… in time child" said Wiseman as he put a arm around Serena's shoulders "and I have the perfect partner to help you" finished Wiseman slowly the heavy ornate black wood doors opened and slowly in walked a man dressed entirely in white, his white hair darkening in the dark glow which surrounded Wiseman's room.

"Princess Serenity, meet Prince Diamond, Prince of the Black Moon Kingdom" said Wiseman as Diamond walked over to Serena he lifted one of her hands and kissed it softly

"Charmed Princess," Diamond said softly "Call me Diamond"

"Please call me Serena," said Serena softly

"of course Serena, would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?" asked Diamond as he held out his arm for her

"I would love to Diamond" said Serena accepting his arm "I'll be back tomorrow for more training Wiseman"

"Of course Serena" said Wiseman as he watched the retreating figures of Diamond and Serena slowly the heavy ornate doors closed behind them "Soon my plan will be complete soon"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

By: guitarbabe2005 

Oh also this story is now rated R 18 for content please don't continue to read if you will be offended or underage

 **Disclaimer: I certainly don't own sailor moon but I claim the basic ideas of this story twist as my own…**

As Serena walked the gardens with Diamond they made idle chitchat

"If you don't mind me saying Serena you are a very beautiful woman"

Serena felt repulsed by Diamond's words but at the same time a slightly stronger feeling… could it be attraction?

Attraction to a guy she just met? A small smirk appeared on her face but it soon left when a thought of Darien flashed across her mind. Serena softly shook her head,

'Why did I just think about cape boy?' she thought softly 'and why do I feel more attracted to him then Diamond?'

After Serena returned from her walk with Diamond Serena made her way to bed slipping into her dark purple with silver trim that was cut very low in the front and rested mid thigh with slits up the side. As Serena pulled aside the covers on her bed she slipped her pale delicate feet under the sheets her slender figure soon followed.

As her eyes slowly fluttered closed again for no reason she could fathom an image of Darien flittered through her mind just before sleep claimed her.

 _ **Dream**_

 _Serena lay in her bed the floating light orbs emitted a soft glow barley lighting the room. The door to her room clicked open softly. The soft gliding of the door threw the carpet slowly Serena sat up and rested on her elbows as her eyes adjusted and she saw Darien walking into her room_

" _What the HELL are YOU doing here!" spat Serena as she threw the bed covers off of her body and jumped out of bed_

" _I came to finish YOU!" said Darien his storm midnight blue eyes met her cerulean one's_

 _Reaching over to her bed side table Serena grabbed the dagger resting next to a bunch of candles_

" _You shouldn't have come… you'll only meet your death and I REALLY didn't feel like getting blood on the carpet" said Serena with a sigh_

" _Bring it ON," said Darien as he lunged towards Serena a short sword grasped tightly in his hand. As the two danced the deathly dance a soft sheen of sweat started to appear on the two warriors._

 _Lunging at Darien with her dagger slicing at his chest the sound of tearing fabric filled the air. As the shirt Darien was wearing was sliced open he skillfully removed the torn fabric from his body so it didn't impair his fighting ability. A bloody line ran down his chest from the shallow cut Serena had made with her dagger._

 _They slowly circled each other Serena's chest was heaving. Slowly Serena's eyes travelled down Darien's body. Sucking in a deep breath as she slowly licked her lips at the sight of him._

 _Slowly Darien's eyes also wandered down Serena's body taking in the way her chest moved the way the cut of her night dress emphasized her full breasts, how much of her slender legs were exposed and the way the slits nearly reached high enough for any man to be completely happy._

 _Slowly they both came out of their daze and realized unbeknown to them they unconsciously have moved closer to each other softly their weapons clattered to the ground as they closed the distance between them and they latched onto each other in a passionate kiss. Serena allowed her hands to run over Darien's body. As the kiss intensified Darien's hands slipped inside of Serena night dress his hands lightly skimming across her stomach. Causing Serena to moan into his mouth before his hand cupped her breast and softly rubbing her nipples. As he detached his mouth from hers he slowly started to kiss his way down her neck._

 _Where he softy sucked at the tender flesh. Causing Serena to moan again. Slowly one of Darien's hands moved down and lightly rubbed the inside of her milky white thigh causing a shudder to run through her core._

 _Painfully slow for Serena Darien's hand softly rubbed against her underwear making her weak at the knees and causing her to moan even louder._

 _Slowly Darien's slipped his fingers past the elastic of her underwear and he started to softly stroke her arousal._

" _D-d-Darien p-p-please" said Serena panting hard as she wrapped a leg around his waist slowly he picked Serena up and walked over to her bed laying her down on her back pressing himself into her letting Serena feel the extent of his own arousal. Serena's hands moved down to Darien's pants and undid the buttons and she pushed his pants down past his hips. As Darien still worked his fingers against her arousal as he kicked off his pants. Again he captured Serena's lips his tongue probing deep in her mouth._

 _Slowly Serena raised her arms over he head and Darien puller her nightdress over her head discarding it on the floor leaving Serena only wearing her black lace undies. Darien whispered_

" _Serena I want you"_

" _Oh Darien me to" said Serena panting as they each pulled off their underwear and as Darien poised himself to enter Serena they both whispered_

" _I love you"_

 _ **END DREAM**_

Serena sprang up in her bed she could still feel his hands touching her almost taste him again

"Shit… God no! Oh PLEASE no" she whispered into the darkness as she laid her head in her hands and finally let silent tears to course down her face.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12

By: guitarbabe2005

 **Hey darlings here is chapter 12**

Serena sat with her back against the headboard. Trying to fathom a logical hell ANY reason she would of had such a erotic dream about HIM of all people.

Drawing her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them and resting her head atop. Her cerulean eyes scanned lightly over the dark features of her room. ' _More like prison'_ she thought quickly she crushed that thought down NO Wiseman SAVED her from people who didn't love her, people who USED her.

Serena let out a sigh there was simply no reason WHY she had that dream. She felt angry with herself as her body started reacting at the memory of the dream. She could feel herself getting sick with desire for the man she hated. Hated the way she could still feel his touch still on her body, his lips upon hers. But most of all she hated the way she wished it would happen for real outside of her realm of dreams. A low growl rose in the throat as she jumped out of bed and grabbed a large dark purple crystal vase off the side table with a loud yell she threw the vase against the wall the sound of shattering crystal echoing in the place Serena once called sanctuary now it was a place of confusion and torment.

Torment over something her body and mind craved but she knew would never be hers. Two people from two different worlds, squaring her shoulders Serena made up her mind to focus on something that was from her world, someone who looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen Prince Diamond. As she reached into her dresser for clothes she couldn't repress the shudder that ran through her body at the thought of Diamond touching her but wether it was from repulsion or excitement she didn't know.


	13. Chapter 13

Guitarbabe2005

oOoOoOoOo

As Serena dressed herself her thoughts wandered back to her dream, as she pulled on her leather pants she couldn't help but feel the wetness rushing to her sex making her lace knickers damp once more. Letting out a frustrated groan she snapped on her bra and pulled her low cut purple shirt on.

After dabbing on a hit of perfume she opened her bedroom door and stalked down the long hallway the rich carpets soft under her feet. Reaching her destination she confidently knocked on the large polished black wood door. After a moment she heard

"Come in"

Pushing open the door she stepped into the room the white furnishings a dramatic difference from the rest of the palaces decor. The only hint of color was cerulean blue in strategic places the bed Serena could see had a matching comforter. Raising her eyes, she saw Diamond stretched out under the white silk sheets. Naked at least from the waist up his hair slightly messed against hit forehead.

"Serenity" he whispered her name like a prayer his pale grey eyes boring into hers, jarring a seemingly long forgotten memory from a locked corner of her mind except in this memory the man had brilliant midnight eyes and raven hair...

Shaking her head slightly Serena plastered a sexy smirk on her face remnants of her dream flashing across her memory like a silent film. Again she could feel the tell tale wetness between her thighs. Silently stalking over to Diamonds bed and started to crawl up the length of his body.

Feeling his shallow breaths as she straddled his waist and pressed her body close to his. She could feel her wetness soak through the silk sheet and she could feel Diamonds nakedness beneath her. Grinding down slowly she tried to push the memory of her dream out of her mind as she felt Diamond rest a hand on her waist cold fingers digging in almost painfully into her hip the other tangling and pulling on her hair ripping it backwards exposing her throat as he placed hard demanding kisses down her neck. Her arms hung lips at her side

Serena could feel Diamonds growing erection cradled between her legs the silk sheet preventing anything else occurring. She couldn't help herself as Diamond moved his hand to palm her breast Serena compared how in her dream her enemy was soft and tinder all the while passionate and hard in the right places. Whereas Diamond was callous and cold and pushing her to the brink of her pain level as his cold fingers dug painfully into the soft flesh of her breasts tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, but still her body betrayed her the wetness now pooled and with the way Diamond was grinding against her he could feel it and seemed to be trying to coat his manhood in the juices that leaked through the sheet.

As Diamond pulled her head towards, his in a brushing kiss Serena felt a great sense of betrayal... as if she had wronged someone badly as Diamond ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, a single tear ran down her face before Diamond could force his way into her mouth Serena seemed to regaining feeling in her arms and pushed him away. As she climbed off his lap she couldn't ignore the smirk on his face like he felt he had some kind of power over here. Walking towards the door on shaky legs she didn't look back as she ran to her room. Once inside she stripped down and jumped under her shower until the water ran cold washing her skin avoiding the deep purple bruises of Diamond fingerprints on her breast and hip. She also avoided washing her hair as the skin was tender from his constant tugging at it. It was only as the first drops of cold water hit her flushed skin did she break slowly sinking down to the floor of the shower as her tears broke through...

oOoOoOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

By: guitarbabe2005 

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my imagination the rest of my life is rented...

oOoOoOoOo

As the water got colder and colder, Serena just sat sobbing in the bottom of the shower her heart was tight in her chest. She couldn't work out why she felt so bad and why she felt that her heart was breaking.

After a while, her tears slowed and her body shivered and ached from the cold water. She dragged her tired body off the floor and stumbled to her bed too tired to put on pajamas, she barely had the strength to pull the sheet over her naked body. She quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

 _Darien's Apartment_

Slowly Darien stretched his arms, his neck stiff from falling asleep on the too short couch. He heard a tiny whimper next to him looking down his eyes soften as the rested upon his future daughter, Rini's grip tightened slightly on Darien's shirt. Darien reached out and softly brushed her bangs off her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Darien could not help but compare the similarity of tiny girls to Serena's, she defiantly had her mother's looks, she had Serena turned up nose, Serena's big soft eyes that held so much emotion. Though he couldn't help but smile Rini had his chin and ears she was beautiful and she was theirs. As he watched his daughter, he let out a strangled cry Amara and Lita jumped up poised to fight

"What wrong?" asked Lita looking around without looking up Darien chocked out

"Where's Trista?" Lita and Amara shared a look before Amara turned and shook the time guardians shoulder

"Mmm what is it" she said softly wiping a hand over her face Amara looked over her shoulder in Darien's direction

"He asked for you"

Confusion was written over Trista's face as she stood up her foot accidentally jarred her foot against Mina causing her to wake up with a squeal which woke up the others... well all except for Rini Darien looked down at his little girl it seemed she also inherited her mother's sleeping patterns. As the girls all scrambled to stand up Trista walked over to Darien

"what is it prince"

"She flickered Pluto what's it mean" he asked with fear in his voice the time guardian's gaze floated over her tiny charge and she let out a gasp as she witnessed the tiny princess flicker in and out.

"the future is changing" she whispered her breath hitching in her throat

oOoOoOoOo


	15. Chapter 15

By: guitarbabe2005

This chapter is MAINLY to clarify exactly why Rini is fading and what the future may hold

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor mon, just inspired fan fiction from the series.

oOoOoOo

Pluto sank to her knees as stared down at the tiny princess tears welled up in her normally emotionless eyes, she could feel the call of the gate of time, something was changing the flow of time, as a cold shiver ran down her spine she knew EXACTLY what was changing.

As the seven other warriors stood around the couch they looked at Rini held in her future fathers arms after a few moments Rini stopped flickering and remained solid in Darien's arms, 9 loud sighs of relief. Rising on shaky legs Trista raised her hand and in a flash of light her Time Staff appeared in her hand

"The gate is calling for me, I must go" she said after receiving nods and murmured ok Trista opened a portal into the realm of time. As the soothing, familiar mists of time swirled around her comforting her with its touch she raised her transformation wand over her head and yelled

"Pluto Star Power" in a haze of dark green and garnet light Sailor Pluto emerged a smile graced her face as the familiar rush of power flowed threw her veins walking towards the river of time she waved her hand over the flowing river she willed images of what was to come to the surface. This time the surface rippled and bubbled revealing to her a glimpse of the future as the surface stilled a dark image appeared.

Buildings were in ruins, people huddled together in tattered rags, negaverse drones and monsters roamed the streets. Members on the Nega moon family roamed freely walking in and out of the buildings that still remained. Letting out a gasp Trista saw something that turned her blood cold. She saw Serena walking down from the black crystal castle her dress was purple with silver trim; her hair was still its golden blonde color with the exception on thick black streaks. Suddenly Trista saw a figure walk behind Serena and wrap his arms around her waist his white blonde hair brushing over her shoulder his hands resting on her waist as he kissed her neck.

Suddenly Trista heard a tiny voice scream

"Mummy" and she watched as a tiny girl she didn't recognize run up to Serena, with a smile Serena bent down and picked up the little girl brushing her hand between the white blonde meatballs on her heads

"Ren' what are you doing baby"

"Daddy said I could come with you day" the little girl chirped Serena looked at the man behind her

"Did he baby well OK" said Serena as she put the little girl back on the ground

"Diamond" Serena said and she turned around and placed a hard kiss on his lips "you spoil the child"

"She has me wrapped around her finger my dark queen" he simply said as he gripped her waist and together the family started to walk the gardens...

As the image started to flicker, Trista let out a sob this is what the future COULD be, her princess and queen living a life of evil having a child with Diamond suddenly another image took the place of the darker one.

The sun was shining down, and the landscape lush and beautiful the people walked in the sun, laughing and happy. The pure crystal palace shone in the sun a smile graced Trista's face as she watched Serena walk in the rose gardens her white dress clinging to her curves before flaring over her hips and flowing to the ground. Trista could hear laughter filling the garden

"Ready or not here I come" came a tiny voice and the sound of running could be heard, Trista watched as Serena ducked behind a large tree. A smile on her face suddenly the tiny voice could be heard yelling

"Found you daddy!" and a masculine laugh mingled with the child's as the voices got closer and closer

"You did princess... now let's find Mummy"

Trista could see Serena's body tensing with anticipation suddenly two figures tackled Serena letting out a shriek that soon turned into a laugh as two pairs of hands started to tickle her sides

"Muffin, Rini... I give STOP!" she shrieked tears from laughing rolling down her cheeks

"Found you Mummy" Rini said with a cheeky smile

"Yes baby you did, and you will ALWAYS find me... I promise" Serena said as she placed a kiss on Rini's cheek and then a soft kiss on Darien's lips

As the image faded and snuck back into the river of time, Pluto sat back on her heels, the future was revealed to a extent. To possible futures were the outcome, one held nothing but misery for the human race and the second being the complete opposite, it seemed to Trista that only one person held the power to change the future and at this point of time Serena was in the bowels of darkness...

oOoOoOo

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	16. Chapter 16

By: guitarbabe2005 

Hello my darlings! This chap is focused a little on Pluto's perspective, sorry if its confusing but yeah hope it all makes sense.

Disclaimer: since I won the lotto I now Own Sailor Moon so YAY me... maybe in my dreams *sigh*

oOoOoOo

Pluto allowed herself a few more moments in the realm of time, soaking in the peace and serenity that her home provided. The tug she has experienced earlier was gone, becoming nothing more than a memory. Though the feeling was replaced by a great weight on her shoulders, two distinct possible outcomes for the future. Never had such a thin occurred, certainly the mortals did effect the futures outcome slightly but nothing significant. It seemed that the fate of the world rested on Serena's shoulders, Pluto let a single tear grace her normally cold exterior her princess and friend would never get the chance to have the normal life she so richly deserved.

Masking her emotions with skill hone after century's Pluto raised her time staff to the sky before slamming the end onto the floor and in a commanding tone said

"OPEN" a bright garnet light exploded from the tip of her staff and a portal started to open in front of the ageless warrior. Stepping through Pluto could feel the calming effects of the time mists creep into her very soul, the realm of time was offering its warrior and protector all it could for the time being.

As the portal closed behind her the first thing Pluto noticed was the bright light of the sun shining through the open window, a frown crossed her face, in her need to get to the gate she hadn't payed attention to how long she had spent in her realm.

"Plu!" yelled a tiny voice before a blur of pink crashed against her long legs reaching down Pluto ran her gloved hands over the tiny princess's hair. A soft chuckle came from the doorway looking up Trista saw Amara leaning against the doorframe, her eyes never leaving the Scout of Time. Michelle came in and grabbed the tiny princess's hand and led her towards the door, raising an eyebrow in that direction Rei's voice came softly behind her

"We don't want to upset her even more Michelle and Heather are taking her out for ice cream and groceries" Trista nodded after a quick round of goodbyes the remaining seven waited for the soft click of the door before all turning their attention towards Pluto. Taking a deep breath Trista let the calming feeling wash over her body as she told them what she had seen in the river of time.

As she finished her tale, she let her eyes fall to the ground not wanting to see the looks on her friend's faces. After a few moments the sound of someone getting up off the soft leather lounge could be heard and the heavy footsteps could only belong to Darien, Trista looked up just in time to see him swipe at the tears rolling down his face before he walked out onto the balcony and out of everyone's line of sight, silently getting up Trista push down the waves of fresh pain she felt, she needed to be strong for everyone.

Offering a sad smile Trista glided across the room and slid open the heavy glass door, not saying a word she stood silent as the dead next to her prince and waited for him to speak all the while offering him what strength she could.

"It's not fair" he whispered completely ignoring the tears falling down his face as he stared into the blue sky. Trista opened her mouth to say something but the words froze in her throat. What can one say? Swallowing hard Trista cleared her throat

"Its... it's not set in stone Darien, Rini is STILL here that means the future is safe..." she trailed off not willing to voice the rest of her sentence though the sentence spoke for its self as loud as if she had said the words

' _For now!'_

Darien said nothing not trusting his voice again; he merely moved his head slightly. Trista could almost see the walls Serena had torn down brick by pain staking brick slowly start to repair itself. Resting her hand lightly on his shoulder Trista carefully picked her next words

"stay strong, your love has surpassed death itself believe in it, believe in HER. She's in there Darien the energy from the dark crystal is forcing the change..." seeing his shoulders slump Trista turned and walked back into the apartment a tiny smile on her face.

"we will win" she said to the scouts 5 pairs of eyes turned onto the ancient scout

"How?" asked Amara her voice huskier then usual

Tilting her chin slightly Trista said

"We have something stronger than the Dark Crystal, we have the Power of Love"

oOoOoOo

A/N: so what you all think? The plot is moving next up another encounter, more Serena action ect xxx

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	17. Chapter 17

By: guitarbabe2005 

Hey all well here is chapter 17 I hope that you all like it this is Serena focused poor thing has had quiet time haha

Xx

oOoOoOo

Slowly opening her eyes Serena squinted against the harsh light that spilled into her room, her head was pounding and her throat was raw from the tears she had spilt in the privacy of her shower. Pulling her body up out of bed she swung her bare legs over the side pausing for a moment before sliding into a standing position letting the silk sheet pool around her feet. Stretching her tight muscles Serena padded around her room her cerulean eyes flickered to the door, a cold shiver ran down her spine as she thought about what had happened the night before rubbing her hands over her bare arms she quickly walked over to the dresser and put on her lacy black bra and knickers. Then she pulled on a pair of black fishnet stockings on before pulling a short royal purple mini skirt up her slender thighs, grabbing the first shirt from her draw she pulled on the silver boobtube handkerchief shirt on that was held only but a the long ties on her back. As she applied, her dark make up she cringed at the thought of having to see Prince Diamond today letting out a sigh she clipped on her silver earrings and a silver choker on. As she walked to her door she trained her face to become emotionless, emotions were a weakness that she refused to surface. Walking down the dark hallways she kept her eyes trained forward not wanting to see the images that hung on the walls, detailed images of death, torture, destruction, evil in its purest form.

Coming to a halt she stood in front of the black glass doors resting her hand against the plane her long black nails nearly blended with the darkness of the door, underneath her palm Serena could feel the sirens song of the Dark Crystal pulsing behind the door. Pushing against the glass a fine crack could be seen spreading down the middle before it split into the two separate doors walking in Serena saw Wiseman floating near the Dark Crystal chanting under his breath standing behind his back Serena didn't say knowing Wiseman knew she was there. After a time he turned to face her though she couldn't see his face she felt his eyes running over her body.

"We need more power before we can open the Dark Gate" he said turning his head in the direction of the dark crystal narrowing her eyes Serena nodded,

"I'll get it," she said not waiting for Wiseman's reply she teleported out of the room. Alone Wiseman laughed the dark sound echoed around the room turning towards the crystal his voice softly filled the room

"Soon..." he said gazing into his crystal ball

"Soon the world will be mine" as the crystal showed him the image of Serena he smiled a crooked evil grin

The pieces were in play, and his Queen in this case was his biggest Pawn, all he had to do was to make his move and the game was his with no one none the wiser...

oOoOoOo

A/N: ooo so what did you all think?


	18. Chapter 18

By: guitarbabe2005 

Hey all, well here is my latest chapter so I hope that you all enjoy it. This story I feel will only have a few more chapters to go. I'm not too sure yet as there are so many possible ways to get to the end... It will be figured out nonetheless. Many many thanks to the people who reviewed you all know who you are once again thank you

p.s the Sisters Succubus are chanting in welsh it translates as - _**the time is now our dark hounds, attend you mistresses need, over hill and dale run on the winds until you reach our feet!**_

Flysia = Lust (Welsh)

Amor = Passion (Latin)

Star

Xx

oOoOoOo

As Serena floated high above the ground she narrowed her eyes as she watched the lowly people walk about their lives letting out a low chuckle she raised her finger tip to her forehead so that it lightly rested against her Dark Crescent Moon, letting her anger wash over her she called upon the Sisters Succubus. An evil grin appeared on her face as the sisters appeared by her side the 5 sisters were beautiful and deadly sucking the life force from men using their own sexuality to trap their prey. The eldest _Amor_ stepped forward her silky voice flowed like rich wine

"what is it you wish?"

"Gather energy, LOTS of it. Soon it will be time for the dark gate to open and we shall rule this miserable planet" nodding the sisters held hands and started to chant under their breath

" _vicis est iam nostrum atrum hounds , famulor vos era postulo , super tumulosus quod dale run in ventus insquequo vos pervenio nostrum feet_!"

A after a moment the wind started to pick up, increasing in ferocity until a dark shadow appeared in the west getting larger until a roaring wind surrounded them Serena focused to keep herself balanced. Opening her eyes a crack against the wind she saw the sisters their figures appeared to not be affected by the wind still holding hands and chanting as the dark shadow circled them. A low howl reached her ears followed by another and another suddenly the wind stopped and the sisters separated by their sides stood two dark dog next to each sister their hands rested upon the heads of their hounds.

The youngest sister Flysia stepped forward her lavender eyes clashed with Serena blue ones

"The hounds will help us gather energy" after Serena nodded the sisters disappeared with their hounds in a flash of light and although she couldn't see them Serena knew where they were she could feel the hounds ready for the hunt and the sisters bodies quiver in anticipation, whispering to the gentle wind her words carried to her soldiers

"Let it... begin" a slow smirk worked its way onto her face as she felt the hounds move like the shadows they were made from zap the energy form their prey and she could feel the sisters find their prey in various location such as strip joints, the beach, a fashion show where their sensuality could lure in the potential energy of the lusting public.

'they'll never know what's hit them' she thought before she appeared on the ground and walked the familiar streets of her once childhood home that would soon become the location of the dark gate.

oOoOoOo

A/N: This is the chap leading up to the showdown.


	19. Chapter 19

By: guitarbabe2005 

Hey lovelies, please DONT throw things at me for the way this chapter is going I swear it wrote itself I am at its mercy

Xx

oOoOoOo

As she felt the stolen energy, crackling through her veins Serena let a lazy smile cross her face she could feel the leering gaze of the men walking past her, her knee high black stiletto heels clicking against the warm pavement. Swaying her hips a little more Serena laughed softly she could practically see the idiots drooling. Turning down the street she saw the crown arcade come into view, lengthening her stride she pushed open the door, licking her lips she made her way to the counter completely aware but uncaring that the normal chatter of the busy diner stopped.

"A milkshake to go" she said leaning against the counter pushing her breasts up even more the little voice in her head knowing this 'viewing' alone would tear a hole through the pathetic scouts and cape boy who she could feel watching her every move from the back booth.

Andrew stuttered as he went through the motions of making the drink though all the while, his eyes were trained on the girl in front of him, he hadn't seen Serena in a while and now she was so different. He watched as she pulled a $5 dollar bill from the inside lining of her tight skirt and was completely unaware as her long nail scratched his hand just before healing and a faint upside down crescent moon scar appeared in its place.

Smirking Serena walked out now Andrew was a Dark Moon Servant the energy would be pouring in feeling the eyes of her enemy on her back Serena put a little more swing into her stride. Slurping her shake her mind wandered so far she didn't notice the body in front of her until she crashed into it. Before her body hit the ground two arms wrapped themselves around her scantily clad body looking up her cerulean blue eyes clashed with Diamonds pale lavender eyes pushing down the bile rising in her throat as his hands crest her bare back above the low slung mini skirt. Knowing that the scouts and the caped wonder were still watching she brought up her pale hands and rested them lightly on his chest. To the outside world this looked like the intimate embrace of lovers. Diamond feeling bolder moved one had to knead her butt cheek the other moving higher to crest her flat stomach. Forcing the grimace from her face and willing her body to not flinch at the wrong feeling touch Serena pushed her body against Diamonds she murmured into his ear

"Turn slightly," to which Diamond complied moving their body so they were in profile glancing from the corner of her eye she glanced over at the arcade her gaze caught the sailor scouts looking a strange mixture of sadness, contempt, pain and some other emotion she couldn't name

' _Love'_ the quiet part of her mind whispered ' _its love'_ shaking her head she stomped that part of her mind down looking up again her eyes locked onto the stormy pain filled midnight blue eyes she could almost feel the yearning that they held. Suddenly feeling very dirty with Diamond touch she pushed him away reaching behind she tightened the ties holding the flimsy silver material to her chest. Glancing back once more she saw all eyes reflecting relief ignoring the shudder running through her body at the intense gaze midnight blue eyes threw her way before turning and moving quickly in the opposite direction the primal need for flight or fight rising up in waves, this time however flight won.

 **Darien POV**

Slumping deeper into the seat my eyes were trained on the man dressed in white only moments ago his _filthy_ hand touched my love my princess I could feel my knuckles pop under the pressure. I furiously blinked back the tears that burnt my eyes they looked so intimate. All I wanted to to do go and punch Prince Diamond, hard in the face and cause that milky skin to bruise only the fact that I had two amazons on either side of me stopped me Lita's body tensed ready to stop me should I dare move and Amara simply looked at me with an expression daring me to try. Sucking up a deep breath I slowly let it go. I was thankful Rini didn't have to see that, that woman may look like her mother but the darkness was snuffing out her light it would have crushed her.

"I need to go" I said my voice tight with emotion I could feel the intense stares from Rei and Trista their eyes pleading with me neither Amara nor Lita would move

"NOW!" I growled standing up leaning over the table my fists clenched on the edge of the table i felt Amara move allowing me to move out before I could walk away a tiny hand gripped my arm looking up I saw Mina her face serious

"Nothing is as it seems, believe in the power of love" she said gently pulling my arm from her grasp I turned and stormed out of the arcade

oOoOoOo

A/N: soooo what do you all think her amour is cracking a little hmmmm I had tears in my eyes when I was writing Diamond practically mauling Serena in front of Darien I was like *gasp* evil chapter writing itself like that... I begged my fingers to stop *sigh*

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	20. Chapter 20

By: guitarbabe2005

Hey all well here is my newest chapter I hope that you all like it here we have a bit of a possessive Darien

BE WARNED he is a bit emo in the beginning as well I mean COME on the love of your life getting felt up by pure evil? And NOT pulling away... yeah nuff said

Star

Xx

Disclaimer – I only own the idea

Warning – I am rating this chap M 15+ for language and minor sexual content please do not continue to read if you will be offended

INFO - the Language spoken is Irish Gaelic I used a translator on the internet so forgive me if its not 100% right is anyone speaks it. I love the language and a Irish friend of mine is trying to teach me but this is what is being said

 **Neart prionsa do ríocht tá réidh! - Strength prince your kingdom is ready**

 **Cuimhnigh – Remember**

 **déan mar a dhéanaimse – I Do**

 **Muid troid, Muid sábháil – We fight, we save**

 **Feic – see**

 **go raibh maith agat– Thank you**

 **an ór criostal – the golden crystal**

 **le chéile muid críochnóidh mé amárach buaigh – together we will win**

oOoOoOo

 **Everybody's hell is different. It's not all fire and pain. The real hell is your life gone wrong.**

 _ **\- What Dreams May Come**_

oOoOoOo

Nearly shattering the glass of the Arcade door Darien let out a growl, Serena was HIS damn it. Seeing HIM touch her sent lightning bolts to his heart, he felt that his skin would scorch off his body. The way that nega-twit touched her body like he owned her. He felt his stomach churn as the image of the pale negaverse guy's hand grabbing her arse his other hand inching up towards her heaving chest. His heart clenched she hadn't pushed him away.

Breaking out in a run his feet took him down the familiar path until he reached the large Willow tree along the banks of the river. His chest was heaving as he drew in painful breaths. It felt good he had physical pain to focus on as the burn in his legs turned into a raging inferno making him sit down. Looking out on the water his breathing evened out as he hit his head against the tree softly he couldn't help but think

' _So this is hell'_

oOoOoOo

hours later he was still in the same place his heart aching with the need to touch Serena. He couldn't help but think _is this what she felt when I was made a nega-moon servant?_ He ran his fingers through his messy hair. What could he do? Glancing up at the full moon he reached into his pocket his pulled out the star locket and as he opened it he closed his eyes and let the music take him back to better times.

Memories flashed across his closed eyes, Serena's face happy and glowing with her light from their past and their present. He could feel the stinging behind his eye lids as tears rose in his blue eyes. Placing his hands flat against the earth his whispered into the still night

"What can I do?" as a single tear fell free from his eye and rolled down his cheek before falling onto the soft grass. Taking slow breaths Darien heard a soft humming sound which slowly turned into a crescendo of soft whispers breaking the stillness of the night jumping to his feet the whispers got louder and louder until he could start making out foreign words

 _ **Neart prionsa do ríocht tá réidh!**_

It sounded as if hundreds of musical voices were talking as one it was a other worldly sound

"I don't understand" he said "What are you saying?"

 _ **Cuimhnigh**_

 _ **cuimhnigh**_

Darien could feel the earth tremble beneath his feet and felt the wind picking up around him crating small waves on the river and the Willow's leave to swirl around him

 _ **cuimhnigh**_

 _ **cuimhnigh**_

the voices called louder. Dropping to his knees he rested his palms flat against the ground letting out a gasp as he felt the tiny beat beneath his hands almost like a heart beat

 _ **cuimhnigh**_

suddenly a bolt of electricity ran up his arms and his cloths faded away and was replaced by the armour he wore when he was prince Endymion

 _ **cuimhnigh**_

and slowly the strange words started to make sense,

 _ **Remember**_

 _ **Remember**_

"déan mar a dhéanaimse" he said the long forgotten words of his people rolling off his tongue. His eyes widened he HAD felt a heartbeat, he felt the earth's heart like his father and mother taught him many years ago

 _ **Muid troid, Muid sábháil**_

As Darien ponder the words a bright glow appeared in front of his and a green vine started to crawl out from the ground and a ruby red rose started to open

 **Feic an ór criostal**

the musical voices said and there resting in the centre of the rose was a glowing golden crystal a memory flashed across his memory his mothers smiling face

" _the Earth will never let us down Endy, it lives, breaths and feels just like you and I do. the Earth has many secrets and only shares them with those who are worthy. He remember her soft smile as she leaned in closely "the earth also guards the golden crystal, the earth is our protector"_

"go raibh maith agat" he whispered as he cradled the crystal to his body he watched as the green vine pulled back into the ground leaving no trace it was ever there his mother was right as his armor melted back into his normal clothing. His memory of the lessons his parents taught him how to control his power and the like remained with a smile he jumped up and leaned his fore head against the willow his hope was renewed and he had a plan how to save his love

"le chéile muid críochnóidh mé amárach buaigh" he whispered into the night as he ran towards his apartment the sounds of nature calling out to him urging him on, telling him he didn't have much time. He knew they were right...

oOoOoOo

 ***BACK TO Serena***

Blowing her hair off her face Serena floated slightly off the ground her memory of earlier was making he head hurt. Running her hands over her short skirt she let out a sigh. Once this miserable planet was the nega-moon's she could relax all this love was making her sick.

With a wave of her hand a mirror appeared in front of her. Placing a finger to the icy glass the image of the Sisters Succubus appeared. A grin crossed her face they were getting lots of energy, the Wiseman WOULD be pleased. As a relaxing feeling started to creep through her body she heard wiseman's voice

 _Serena, come to the control room_

Letting her body float back to the ground Serena walked quickly down the long halls until she stood in front of Wiseman

"We nearly have enough energy" he said as a large peice of dark crystal floated out towards her

"You know what to do with this?" he asked mocking clear in his voice

"Yes" she hissed grabbing the glowing rock

"Get to it then, soon this world will crumble" Wiseman laughed soon Serena's own dark laughter joined him before it died out

"they will all PAY" she whispered as she left the room Wiseman let out a low chuckle

"Oh Princess everyone will pay once the Doom phantom rules..."

oOoOoO

A/N: Sooo what do you think Darien's Prince powers woooo and more evil Serena. New chapters soon- any ideas, feel free to comment~


	21. Chapter 21

By: Oreo596 Yay! My First Chapter! I hope you like it!~

Starting my continuation of the story: Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, just an inspired fan writing.~

The Temple-

"What are we going to do guys? We're running out of time." Mina asked, sounding defeated with a worried tone.

"I don't know, but you're right. We're going to need to move fast. Has anyone heard from Darien since the arcade?" Asks Amy.

It had been hours since he had stormed out of the arcade. The girls hadn't heard from him and only assumed that at some point he would end up back in his apartment.

"No, I figured that he would need some time to cool off after what happened earlier." replied Rei.

\- "Just got Reni to bed. She's still having a rough time with all this. Thanks for lending your room to her Rei." said Trista with a weary look on her face, matching the rest of the girls as she walked in.

"Of course." replied Rei. "I know that everyone wants to help Serena, and we need to pull all of our strength to get her back, but I think the best chance we have is Darien, and Reni. Serena loves all of us but their bond will most likely be the strongest to pull her out of this."

She looks up to her friends and they give a head nod in approval.

"We should head over to his apartment first thing in the morning to check on him and collaborate a plan. He needs to be prepared, we all need to be prepared…" mentioned Trista.

"In the meantime it's probably best that we all get some sleep. We'll need all we can get…" adds Michelle.

With all the girls (and cats…), in agreement, they got ready for bed and set up the sleeping bags that Rei got out for them and went to sleep.

Back at Darian's apartment, he paces back in forth, rummaging through things, getting everything ready for the battle that lies ahead. 'Whatever it takes' he says to himself 'I'll bring you back to us', as flashbacks of his memories wander through his mind.

'The first time laid eyes on you….'

***Flashback***

Walking down the sidewalk on the way to the local arcade he half hears a young girl's voice, " Awww, how can I tell mom I flunked test…!" tossing it over her head to continue walking. All of a sudden Darien notices a crumpled paper hitting his head, he takes it and unfolds it. "A 30?! Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" Oh, sor- Hey! How dare you! Give me that!" As she starts to walk away. "The nerve of that guy!" pauses to look back, "sure is cute though…"

***End flashback***

He smiles and chuckles to himself.

***Flashback***

"Darien…? Why are you interested in the the rainbow crystals? Whoops, I'm sorry, that's pretty nosey of me huh?" "I want to know who I am." "Huh?" "All my life I've never known who I was or where I came from. When I was a younger I was orphaned in a fatal car accident. I woke up not remembering who I was,…and i'm not even sure if my real name was Darien. I lived at an orphanage until I was old enough to get a job. Then I just kept having this reoccurring dream. This moon princess wants me to find her this imperial silver crystal. I think she can help tell me who I am... Anyways, thanks for listening meatball head." he concludes. "Hey! Don't start! You said you weren't going to call me that!? Remember?!… You do?" "Of course." sounding genuine. "Well I'm glad you told me. It must be hard not knowing who you are." she replies. "I get clues." … - "Look Darien! Fire!" He looks up to see a blaze shooting towards them. 'Oh no! I can't transform infront of Serena'

\- "Oh, you're going down Zoicite!" Darien turns in shock to watch Serena. "Moon Prism Power!" ~ Staring in awe, "its her!, Serena's Sailor Moon!"~

***End flashback***

Finished with his preparations, Darien heads into his room. All he can do now is get a good nights sleep. He picks up the picture he took of Reni, Serena, and himself.

***Flashback***

(Arriving in the future) After Reni took off, the scouts followed trying to find her. As they come across a tiled path, someone walks towards them, hidden by the fog. Reaching the group he looks up, "I wasn't sure you would make it but welcome to 30th century Tokyo."

"Now I remember you! Your that terrible voice in my dreams!" sailor moon says.

Lunging to attack, "Who are you?!" Just as Tuxedo Mask attempts to attack the white cloaked man wearing a suit, he falls right through him.

"What is going on!" Rei asks shocked.

"Please I need to speak with you. They call me King of Earth." -turning to look at Darien, "You see, I am your future self Darien"

"My future self?" he repeats. A silent pause follows as his words sink in.

"But this doesn't make any sense. Why why would Darien from the future try to bust us up?! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Hold on Sailor Moon, I don't think he's real…" says Mercury

The king turns, "Right as always Sailor Mercury. This is just a projection of my real self. Now I will explain everything, come."

"Wait, Reni is still missing, we have to find her first."replies Sailor Moon.

"She's not missing, she's at my place." The king starts to lead them.

"Oh I don't like this…" says Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, but what if he really does have Reni?"adds Jupiter. "Good point." says Venus

\- (fast forward to after learning about the attack on crystal Tokyo)

"Please help, our only hope was for Queen Serenity to use the crystal but sadly she has been put under the same sleep spell as the rest and the crystal has vanished." said the king.

This Queen Serenity that you speak of, who can youse the silver crystal. Could she, she be…"

The king answers Serena's question, "Yes, Queen Serenity is your future self Sailor Moon."

"What?! Im going to be Queen of the Earth?! And my first grade teacher said that I wouldn't make it out of grade school!"

Darien & Serena turn to look at each other. "Huh?!"

"There's more, Queen Serenity and I have a daughter. She is known as Small Lady."

"Wait, Reni?… this is too weird…" Serena exclaims.

Just then the floor opens up revealing a sleeping Reni. Serena steps forward and picks her up cradling her. "Are you okay Reni?"

The King, looking pleased, "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo mask, you should know that she is your daughter."

"What?!" looking back and forth at each other and Reni, they're faces all red. "No wonder this little brat irritates me so much. She takes after you!"

***End flashback***

Coming out of his thoughts and still holding onto the photo, he sets it back on the nightstand. His last thought before his head hit the pillow was, 'We'll be coming to save you Serena. Don't give up just yet.'

Hey guys, I just wanted to get something out there & tie into the story~ Please R&R, Thanks!


End file.
